Sin barreras
by Lagrimas Anonimas
Summary: Dicen que el amor sobrevive ante todo, pero ¿será capaz de traer los recuerdos de una vida pasada para que esten juntos de nuevo' Ikuto Tsukiyomi no creía en el amor, pero una chica nueva en su escuela hará que tenga extraños sueños sobre la edad media y una princesa que siempre termina gritando su nombre... lo más curioso es que la princesa y la chica nueva son identicas.


Sin barreras

Prologo: Conociéndote

_Corría una peli rosa de unos 15 años por un pasillo, su largo, elegante y fino vestido se movía al compas de sus apresurados pasos, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el esfuerzo que hacia al correr con aquel vestido y con ese complicado pero bello y elegante peinado que la estresaba por sentir que le jalaba el pelo, se detuvo en frente de una gran y gruesa puerta de roble, la golpeo suavemente dos veces y la abrió, entrando sigilosa y con algo parecido a miedo, la estancia era grande y llena de libros, había uno que otro sillón cerca de las ventanas, o al lado de alguna mesa pequeña con alguna vela, camino por toda la estancia hasta llegar a otra puerta más pequeña, la golpeo un poco más fuerte y la abrió._

_Al entrar miro un estudio, un gran y largo escritorio de lo que parecía pino, una silla bellamente tallada, en ella estaba sentado un hombre de no más de 40 años, leyendo lo que parecían eran pergaminos, -padre, ¿me mando a llamar?-, el castaño dejo los pergaminos y volteo a ver con sus ojos ámbares a su querida hija mayor a sus ojos igual de ámbar que los suyos._

_-sí, tendrás que viajar al reino de Japón para ser mi representante en la gran fiesta de disfraces de aquel reino-, la peli rosa miro a su padre incrédula, no lo podía creer, su padre siempre se negaba a dejarla salir siquiera al jardín, por lo que dijo la pregunta que la aquejaba, -¿Por qué me dejas ir?-, el castaño suspiro y apoyo entre sus dos manos su rostro, con expresión desesperada._

_-no puedo ir yo ya que tengo otros pendientes que arreglar, tu madre tampoco puede ir porque necesita ir conmigo y tu hermana Ami es demasiado pequeña para ir a un lugar tan lejos-, la muchacha miro la expresión de su padre, preocupada, desesperada, resignada, y eso no le gusto, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por los hombros._

_-estaré bien, padre, prometo volver-, el castaño solo pudo suspirar y levantarse para poder rodear con sus brazos el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de su hija mayor… mientras tanto, una alta y delgada sombra se movía entre la oscuridad, solo pudiendo verse brillar unos ojos zafiros como la noche._

Un chico peli azul daba vueltas sobre su cama, se veía inquieto y desesperado, era de media noche y un gran silencio llenaba el espacio de ese gran departamento, que era roto por los débiles murmullos de un nombre que el chico de no más de 17 años murmuraba con desesperación, una delgada capa de sudor cubría su pálida frente.

Se sentó de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observo rápidamente con sus ojos zafiros todo su departamento y un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios, sinceramente, pensó el chico, esto ya me está preocupando, se levanto suavemente de su cama y observo la hora en su despertador, las 3 de la madrugada, le sorprendía el horario en el que llegaba a levantarse por culpa de esos sueños, se dirigió con pesadez hacia la puerta del baño y entro en él y se mojo el rostro.

Levanto la vista y pudo ver sus ojos oscuros como una noche iluminada, que curiosamente, eran muy parecidos a los que vio en el sueño, solo que aquellos tenían un brillo de odio y rencor, tristeza y soledad, sed de venganza, mientras que los suyos aunque tenían ese brillo de soledad y de tristeza no tenían nada de rencor ni de odio, menos de venganza, por lo que se calmo un poco al encontrar esa gran diferencia.

|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle pensando en los extraños sueños que había tenido desde hacia exactamente una semana, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña chica nueva que había llegado a su escuela hoy, le recordaba demasiado a alguien que no conocía pero que todas las noches la veía en sueños, no sabía el nombre de la niña del sueño, y tampoco sabía el nombre de la niña nueva, porque eso eran unas niñas.

Antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en su asiento de la escuela, mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana como una chica de cabellos rosados corría rápidamente por el campus, riendo por algo que no sabía, y después observo como un chico rubio que conocía muy bien la atrapaba mientras reían los dos juntos y escucho una voz muy parecida a la suya pero más gruesa y tenebrosa.

_-... se quedara con ella, moriste por ella y él te la quiere quitar…-, _frunció el seño, sus pensamientos siempre que se tornaban alrededor de la chica del sueño o de la chica real, siempre escuchaba una voz más gruesa que la suya, pero ambas idénticas, decir esas palabras, que él murió por ella cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre o se le hacía conocida, aparto la mirada ignorando la voz en su cabeza que decía que tenía que alejar a ese chico de ella.

|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|

Caminaba por un parque dispuesto a tocar violín, era lo único que lo relajaba pero por más que trataba no salía ninguna tonada, no podía tocar por aquella voz que le decía que fuera a buscarla y salvarla, soltó un suspiro de resignación y el peli azul guardo su violín y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque, mientras más se acercaba más aceleraba el paso hasta que empezó a correr como si lo mas importante para el desaparecería… _y no estaba tan equivocado…_

|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|

_Solo podía observar a todas las personas bailar con bellos disfraces, mascaras y sombreros, sintió como alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención y cuando volteo observo a un joven alto, de piel blanca, pelo oscuro como una noche iluminada y unos ojos de igual color, traía puesto un traje color azul zafiro con detalles en hilo plateado, una capa larga y oscura con las orillas de hilo igual plateado, mientras un antifaz de color plata con detalles estaba sobre su refinado y varonil rostro._

_-¿me concede esta pieza, my lady?-, su voz sonaba gruesa, suave, como un siseo seductor, asintió con la cabeza y tomo de forma tímida y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas la mano grande enguantada con un guante color negro con su mano igual enguantada pero con un guante de seda y de color ámbar suave, mientras bailaban dando vueltas por todo el gran salón, volteo la vista y observo un espejo, se podía observar a sí misma, un bello y algo pomposo vestido color ámbar, un antifaz de igual color pero con detalles en dorado, un sencillo rodete con unos mechones sueltos, y sus manos tomadas con la del guapo desconocido._

_Alzo la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos más enigmáticos que había visto en su corta vida, fue como cuando suele perderse en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, y deseaba brillar como la Luna._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-, su voz sonaba tímida pero se notaba la necesidad de querer saber su nombre, el peli azul sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco más, y aumentaba otros brillos escalofriantes pero que ella tenía el deseo de borrarlos, ese extraño brillo que le daba escalofríos y que llegaba a darle miedo, por un brillo muy diferente, -soy…-_

-¡Amu-chan, cuidado!-, la voz de su mejor amigo rubio la saco de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta un auto daba vueltas peligrosamente mientras se encontraba a unos metros de ella, su mejor amigo se encontraba petrificado y solo podía gritarle que se quitara, pero ya no había tiempo, el auto ya casi estaba encima suyo cuando sintió que la jalaban mientras rodaba por el piso siendo abrazada protectoramente por alguien alto y delgado, y lo último que pudo ver fueron unos ojos zafiros y escucho una voz parecida a la suya gritar en su cabeza con dolor y ¿amor?

|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|°.°|°.|°.°|°.°|


End file.
